Their Unspeakable Tradition
by Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool
Summary: "Éponine loved seeing him have fun. She loved the way he grinned like an idiot while taking pictures of Combeferre who was doing something stupid in his drunken haze, or how his cheeks would gain that adorable rosy color after his second beer, or how he would blatantly stare at her breasts after his fourth." Rated M for a reason.


A short ficlet, requested by settlingfortherealthing on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nothing beat living life when you were a college , the anxiety of exams, paying tuition, writing 5 thousand-word essays just so that one asshole teacher could tell you that you did everything wrong and the occasional roommate who never picked up their underwear was no summertime ball; but there were nights like these that made all of the stress and irritation completely worth it.

Courfeyrac always threw the best parties, the entire campus would gather together a few nights per year to just let loose, go crazy and have a good old fashioned college carousal.

Even Enjolras enjoyed himself, shocking as that was.

And Éponine loved seeing him have fun. She loved the way he grinned like an idiot when taking pictures of Combeferre who was doing something stupid in his drunken haze, or how his cheeks would gain that adorable rosy color after his second beer, or how he would blatantly stare at her breasts after his fourth.

And that was how it all started in the first place. Several beers, some shameless drunken flirting, and the next thing they knew they were naked in a closet, screwing each other like there was no tomorrow. They never talked about it, they never acknowledged it, but they somehow always ended up in each other's arms by the time the party ended. It had become their little tradition that no one knew about.

Éponine eyed Enjolras as he was downing his fifth drink, and she knew the time was near. They caught each other's eye through the crowd, both of them tipsy, tired and sweaty from the heat and the dancing. It was strange how they could understand what the other was thinking with just a quick glance, as they both started towards the stairway and dashed up to the first floor without even saying a word to one another.

The couple practically burst through the bathroom door, their arms entangled in each other's hair, their lips crushed together in a desperate kiss.

Enjolras' hands could barely keep up with his desire to explore every inch of her body and Éponine was struggling to stop the moans that escaped her mouth as he worked his magic on her skin. They were hot and sticky from the sweat and heat emanating from their bodies, so after tearing their clothes off, they wasted no time in jumping in the shower, both sighing as the lukewarm water hit their blazing skin.

They never stopped kissing, not even when she took the advantage of their surroundings to shampoo his hair, with which she had always had a deep and passionate fascination. As Éponine lathered up his scalp, Enjolras' hand roamed her small frame, teasing the spots he knew would elicit blissful moans from her gorgeous mouth. He kneaded her breast with one hand, while the other traveled down south towards her pulsating core.

She cried out as he slipped a finger inside of her wet cavern, bucking her hips against his hand as he pumped into her in a fast and steady rhythm. Feeling her warm walls envelop his finger almost sent him over the edge; he knew he couldn't take much more of this, so he removed his hand from her sex and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up without hesitation and pushing her against the shower wall.

They both groaned loudly as Enjolras impaled her with his full length in one swift thrust.

The spots he was hitting from that angle, as he was pumping into her, made Éponine barely able to remain conscious, the pleasure was almost unbearable and she never thought anything could possibly feel this good. She whimpered against his mouth, begging for him to end her suffering; and he complied. He began pounding into her with a new found force, sending shocks throughout her body and tearing screams from her mouth. Their bodies shook violently and they screamed each other's names in ecstasy as rapture finally took over.

They panted into each other's lips for a while, exhausted and numb after blessed release, and with one last kiss they broke apart. The two finished washing and dressed in silence. They wouldn't talk about what had just happened, they wouldn't acknowledge it, but they knew that, come Courfeyrac's next party, they would surely once again find themselves playing this game they only knew how to play only a few nights a year.

* * *

And there you have it. Remember, reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
